User talk:Fluffy 21
--[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 19:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Best friend or spare account? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, hello Agent H Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Yo! Yo! Didn't know you were on here!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) RE: I Know You Yes Fluffy 21, I was. I made another Wiki Account because of I couldn't stand the disgrace of Major Hammy (because it got banned, you probably know how), so yes I WAS Major Hammy, not now, call me Ninjinian from now on ;) -- Ninjinian ''' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 18:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Favour Can I ask you something?... When you use your siggy, you use the four tiles or you own typing to do your siggy? ----Alex001 12:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. You guys look like you are in good shape and I've added you to the list. Please try to remember to have some patience with no articles that are of poorer quality and encourage the creators to improve them rather than deleting them right away.... -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :HI again. You don't need to make the spotlight image; the wikia staff does that when they put it up. Some people have suggested images but my experience is that these rarely end up getting used. -- Wendy (talk) 19:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Something Else Yes, I do. I do Taekwondo. I just wanted to say specific kicks instead of simple "Kick".--[[User:Flystar55555|Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.' 23:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey, I saw you on youtube! Link: here's the video. I saw your name in the description. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:33, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yellow Belt.--[[User:Flystar55555|Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 18:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Be nice to tails! This is a website, not The Grammatical Garden for Preparation of Young Wits! Blocking for Grammar is ridiculous.. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 02:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks triskelle! .... Happyface, ever heard of the Magna Carta? It's means that evene leaders must follow the rules. Webmaster is just a term to give more power to someone, it isnt even needed. Just because your webmaster, it dont mean that you shant follow the COC and That's Death!. Even though I quit, I am like DP and will edit occasionally. I'll stand up for all being treated fairly. Be nice to Tails6000, or anyone for that respect, no killing them, banning, them, HELP THEM! It breaks the That's Death code and it's just downright rude. PS. Just wondering; If your 14, then how are you a black belt? It takes around twelve years to get a black belt, have you been practicing since you were a infant? -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 17:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, my apologies, I thought you were just being rude. On the matter of mine quitting, I just dont enjoy editing much anymore. The wiki has changed so much since I first got here. I will still edit here occasionally, Like DP. About the black belt thing, Okay, I was just curious. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 02:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) 1337 Lollie Fluffy, I agree with you in everything you said. I stand with your reasons, but I won't let you ban him. 1337 Lollie has come to give me a LIFE LESSON, and it would be wrong to ban him. I've needed a big, fat dose of insults because the only man who can teach me tolerance is a cruel man, and a cruel man 1337 Lollie is. Although, in the Black Belt thing, you are right, I have a relative from church who is a black belt, a low degree rank, but a black belt nonetheless. He is either twelve or thirteen, I'd have to ask. He appeared on a commercial doing some sweet move with this large stick, spinning it around himself. I hate what he said about my fellow editors as much as you do, but I need that lesson in tolerance. He will dish out rude insults, though I demanded him to only dish them to me, and to leave Explorer and company out of it, because he is tezching me the life lesson. Hopefully, 1337's cruelty will prevent another Crisis from ever happening again. You have a higher power than I, and I know it. Yet, I insist you remain away from 1337. Ignore all of his edits, stay off everything. Do not read a word he types. Install some computer script to hide it, I don't care how, but you are to ignore all insults he brings. This is my life lesson, and I'' am going to learn it even if he tosses me and my dignity into a washing machine of evil. Is that understood? Good. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 13:30, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ACP Discrimination ACP is being discriminated against! Nothing is evil with them, give me valid evidence that they ''are, and I'll give in. But for now, Me, Sheepman, and Agentgenius are extremely annoyed and angered with this hatred. If it does not stop, well, three Irishmen have their ways. We demand an IMMEDIATE end to this discrimination. Look at the poll on the court house page! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 16:48, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Yes! Think of the kids! Join the fight! Help us! STOP THE MADNESS! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) - I am already known on the CPW as a hardened activist, and will not give up.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 16:53, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RE: 1337Lollie may seem a bit brash at first, but once you get to know him, he's very nice and pretty funny too. Btw, I'm glad Happyface likes my work ethics =P (Talk to me!) 01:42, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Use more OTHER creatures than penguins as characters I mean, we have RocketSnails, Terns, and a whole bunch of others, but does anyone use them? No! Instead everyone still uses penguins! -- 08:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Look, we settled it. But it still is my article. If you are not a Hypocrite and abide by the COC, you should realise that it is mine, and just because I am an IP doesnt mean I don't have rights. I wasnt talking to you, anyways. 23:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, It is Mister IP's article still. If I blocked you, could I create a use your username and claim it my own? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 23:56, 20 March 2009 (UTC) TS didnt re-make it anyway. Speeddasher did. Don't use the 'Im webmaster' technique, since webmasters don't really have any more power than buerecrats. Me and a few others almost sparked a fight as big as the Un-Cpw fight due to that. Turtleshrom Didnt have the majority of edits. Read much? Speeddasher did. I am on Mister IP's side on this one. And I also left a message on Forum:Bring Back Happyface. Im very befuddled on one thing. You say you are Happyface's mate at times, but others you say you are Happyface. Mister IP made the article first, so "technicly" it is his. It wasn't deleted at all, just improved. Where in the COC does it say that the user who tore up remade the originial gets dibs on the new one? That is plagarism, lad. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Umm..You just called yourself a fool? Sometimes you say you wrote the COC and brought the wiki into the golden age, you admitted to being Happyface many times, et cetra, other times you say you arent. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Accounnt I'll make one. Hopefully. -- 15:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RE: NEVER! After yesterday's fiasco I think it fitting for me to quit. I won't be returning either, since no one will let me delete my articles and clearly evades the "COC" I'm flattered that you would quit with me, but I don't think you should; Happyface gave you control over this wiki so you should be abiding by his wishes. Quite an honor, in my opinion. Still, it is your choice whether or not to quit, so I won't force you to stay or quit; the choice is yours. (Talk to me!) 03:51, 25 March 2009 (UTC) There I joined. But I'm having some problems with signatures. Can you help me? --Zapwire 16:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I will speak correctly on forums. Promise! Manny Peng 03:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Your Abuse On My Debate With an attitude like that, you're going to get yourself banned one of these days, webmaster or not.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 04:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Webmasters have no more power than beurecrats anyways. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 12:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) RE: And the catch is..? 1337Lollie 06:02, 2 April 2009 (UTC)